Shopping and Sherlolly
by TheGoodDirector
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Sherlock asks Molly to accompany him to a sex shop. Humor/Sherlolly/John slash. Short One Shot, written for a friend who requested Sherlolly. Rated M for Adult novelty shopping. Happy Valentine's Day! Enjoy!


Sherlock never expected to find himself in the city scoping out a sex shop with Molly.

The matter wasn't for a case. He'd just broken his riding crop and found himself, ridiculously, too embarassed to ask John to come along with him.

When he approached her at the morgue, he thought it would be simple enough. After all, Molly was familiar. Wasn't she?

He was sending out a text when he walked up to her and plainly stated,

"I'm going to a sex shop. I need you to accompany me. It's important."

She sputtered, turned red and nearly tripped over own feet. But she offered up a quick and quiet, "Okay then."

They took a cab into the city together and were at Coco de Mer in less than twenty minutes.

"I would've taken you for an online shopper." Molly joked as they walked in.

The store was filled with Gothic apparel, lingerie, wigs and stilleto heels, among other things. Body Beautiful played in the background as they walked up to the small counter.

The woman behind the desk was flipping through a lingerie catalogue. They caught a quick glimpse of crotchless panties in various colors and sizes on one page and the other made way for an order of various lubricants and oral stimulation sweets. Sherlock's eyes widened a fraction as he shifted on his feet. Molly blushed and cleared her throat.

"Oh, so sorry! Hello." She smiled and closed the book. "What can I help you with?"

Sherlock looked her up and down then fixed her with a stern gaze.

"I'm here about a riding crop. Two feet, black leather and preferrably steel rodded."

Molly's mouth hung open, somewhat shocked. The woman looked at both of them and smiled again as she grabbed a key ring from the register.

"You can follow me."

She lead them to a door at the back of the store. A sign above read "The Toy Box."

When they walked in, Sherlock nearly choked. Adult novelties and toys lined the walls of the room.

"We've got loads of other accessories for your spanking pleasure. Whips, paddles, floggers, rulers for those teacher kinks. And since you're into spanking, chances are you're into bondage. So we've also got pleasure rope, tape, silk ties, ribbons, blindfolds, steel handcuffs, leather cuffs, velcro cuffs, dog collars, leashes, masks, spreader bars-"

Sherlock stammers and looks to Molly for support.

"Um, we'd just like to see the riding crop for now, thank you though." She giggles.

"Sure. Here you go. We've got them in blue, pink, red, green, purple and black."

"The black one please."

The woman hands it over to Molly who in turn, hands it over to Sherlock. He takes it and slashes it through the air for a few moments to get a decent feel. Molly watches him with thirsty eyes.

"This one, um, seems fairly adequate. It will do..."

"Perfect. Is there anything else I can help you with or-"

"I believe that's-" Molly starts but is quickly cut off.

"Actually, I- would like a look around." Sherlock says, sauntering off and pulling a few colored silk ties from the wall. Molly walks after him.

"Does your taste in bondage differ when it comes to certain materials?" Sherlock asks without taking his eyes off the wall.

"Um. Well, I suppose that's up the the person."

"You'd prefer the silk ties and a blindfold while you're teased with a feathered cat toy. You enjoy a soft touch."

"I- how-"

"It's in the way you tie your hair back. No need to be so flustered, most people uncosciously reveal their inner desires by the way they dress, the way they speak or how they wear their hair. Everyone expels lust in some form. Now, I know John prefers a much rougher approach with his obvious power complex. He'd like the steel cuffs and or rope, either would do, so long as they bite into his wrists. Being a slight sadomasochist, he'd enjoy gags as well."

Sherlock takes down a cyrstal ball gag and palms it as Molly breathes heavy beside him.

"And what do you like?" Molly whispers.

"Me? I'm a sadomasochist as well. I share John's power complex but I've also an extreme military kink as a uniform fetishist."

"Oh."

Sherlock grabs three silk ties, a feather cat toy, another black riding crop, the ball gag and a pair of steel hand cuffs.

"Unless you'd like anything else, I believe we're done here."

"Me?" Molly blinks in surprise. "Why would-"

"It's Valentine's Day. I thought you might-"

"Oh! Oohh."

"John and I have been very interested in sharing your company. That is, if you'll have us, Molly."

Molly blushes crimson and squeaks her approval. They head out and buy their many new items, eager to get back to Baker Street.

_**FIN**_

s this kind of thing do it for you? Letting people watch you purchase these sorts of things.


End file.
